Customs, Courtesies and Styles of Address
If in doubt of how you should address your superiors or comrades (ICly), then look no further! Proper styles of address, greetings, and acknowledgements are listed below. Greetings to citizens by rank When addressing a citizen of the Imperium it is customary to use the formal introduction in the beginning and then fall back on informal references. Styles of Address Styles of Address are used to announce the presence of individual members at a gathering or for reference in formal writing. Examples of a Style of Address would be: "His Supreme Majesty, Darth Arestenax of the House Roderick, the first of his name, the Just and Risen, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Incarnate, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, Supreme Mystic of Voss, the Breaker of Chains and Protector of the Realm." This style has various elements that are the framework for all styles: Honorific + Name (Darth proceeds the name if they are Darths) + House / Legacy + Whether they are the first or second to hold this name in this specific position (only for sovereigns) + highest title + subsequent titles + Caste Station. (The word "and" proceeds the final title) Further examples of actual members of the Sith Imperium [ I (Willerick) will add your style in the list by request]: #His Supreme Majesty, Darth Veldarius of the Houses Roderick and Imperior, the first of his name, the Wise and Mighty, the Reborn, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, and Protector of the Realm. #His Grace, Darth Andrekios of the Houses Roderick and Shay, Prince of the Sith Imperium, The Risen, Minister of Underworld Operations, Dark Lord of the Sith, Commander of the Third Fleet, Lord General of the Imperium Army, and Count of Shay. #His Honor, Darth Vaguest of the House Orion, Hand of the Lord Emperor, Heir to Tulak Horde, Blademaster, The Risen, Lord Councillor of the Dark Council and Dark Lord of the Sith. Etiquette and Protocol specific to the Emperor # The Emperor's Throne is never to be touched without His Majesty's permission. # The Emperor's quarters are never to be entered except by summons of the Emperor. Only members of the Imperial Family, the Voice, the Hands, the Wrath, Lord Councillors, the Knights of his detail or his apprentices are exceptions to the rule and even then such intrusions on the Sovereign's majesty should be rare. # The Emperor is never to be spoken to unless He addresses you first or acknowledged you in a meeting. The exception to this rule are members of the Imperial Family, the Voice, the Hand, the Wrath, the Dark Council, the Knights of his detail, and his apprentices. # To speak with the Emperor you must schedule an audience with his office via his droid D4-R9. Only citizens with the rank Lord Councillor or above may contact the Emperor for purposes of an audience or any business. Any citizen not of those ranks should arrange audiences with the chain of command. For example, an Imperium military officer wishes an audience with the Emperor. That officer should request permission from his superior who will then request permission of the Lord Councillor responsible for his sphere. The praetor may approach the Office of the Emperor via his droid D4-R9 to schedule the audience. # Never immediately turn your back on the Emperor. If you are dismissed you are to bow, step back a few steps and then turn your back. # Never approach the Emperor too quickly. This can lead to a knight cutting you in half. # If the Emperor approaches, make way, you will move or knights will move you. Category:RP Resources